


Things Work Out

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Hero's, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were all three close next to each other, cutting a still and striking picture against the chaos of the set behind them.  Travis, William and Gabe; all collective tall angles and skin contrasts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obviously if i owned ANY of these boys, i would be using them as bait to kidnap the others, so i could make them do dirty things together:D

Ryan was here because Pete wanted him to be; he wasn’t singing on this track, and Pete himself had only a tiny scene in the video, but was staying on for the whole of the shooting because he was Pete Wentz and he did stuff like that. Currently he was filming that tiny scene, and so Ryan was just sitting on the fringes of the set, far enough from any important equipment to not be in the way, and far enough from any of the his label mates that he could avoid any awkward smirking; he and Pete hadn’t come out to anyone except their respective bands officially yet, but FBR/Decaydance was a small family really, and so everyone pretty much knew anyways.

It was in his tiny corner, where he was mostly un-seeable and could see mostly everything, that he first saw it. Straining his head just a little to the left, he could just make out the other end of the set, the other little corner.  
Because he was part of the label, Ryan knew, somewhat about the three of them being together (it wasn’t exactly like they hid it) but it had been awhile since he’d seen them all together, and for more than a minute here or there, and he’d not seen them together since they had come out. It was… interesting to say the least.

They were all three close next to each other, cutting a still and striking picture against the chaos of the set behind them. Travis, William and Gabe; all collective tall angles and skin contrasts. William was in the middle, and although the three of them were barely touching, their pose was distinctly intimate. Ryan decided that it was the way their bodies seemed to unconsciously curve them toward each other, like a Freudian slip of wanting to be closer. Gabe’s arm was around Williams’s waist, his other holding a bottle of something or another. William was just leaning against the wall, one hand holding a cigarette, and the other gesturing loosely along with whatever it was that he was saying and Travis had a hand in Williams back pocket, and one in his own pocket.

The three of them were laughing, presumably about something William had said, as he was turning a little red, his hand gestures becoming more forceful, and by default also more comical. Even from across the room, Ryan could hear the faint strains of Gabe’s too loud laughter, could trace the words “te quiero Bill” his lips. Travie was laughing too, albeit quieter, and he had this smile on his face as he watched his two companions laugh, that Ryan had never really seen on his face.

“Ryan?” he heard Pete say his name close behind him, a hand rubbing out from above his elbow to his shoulder, the curve of his neck, and then back again. “They’re all done with shooting today, do you wanna head out?”

Ryan smiled, relaxing a little under Pete’s hands when he started talking. Honestly he still wasn’t completely used to this, to Pete being so comfortable with the couple thing. In the beginning, Ryan had just assumed that it was going to be a quiet thing, or really just that, a thing, just fucking really, but not a relationship.

Then pete and the rest of Fall Out Boy had flown to the UK to do some joint dates with Panic! And after the dates ended, and the rest of FOB went home, Pete stayed.

And then Pete had followed him back to Vegas, and announced that he was staying awhile and also that he wanted to live in Ryan’s bed forever and adopt 20 African babies with him.

In those words.

Actually, over and over again in those words (no matter how many times Ryan pointed out that in order to adopt little African babies, they would probably have to leave the bed at some point in time) until Ryan finally conceded (or just got really tired of hearing it) and while he’d admitted nothing; He had smiled and kissed the older man, mumbling about being lucky he already had a backyard for Hamlet.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fic posted up^_^
> 
> comments make me happy<3


End file.
